The Grate Road Trip
by WhoWoodLock
Summary: France, America, Britain and Canada are in a car, together, traveling around the world... what could possibly go wrong.
1. Ivalo part 1

Good morning, evening or night (When ever you read this) While on road trip with my family to Kansas. I had the idea of Canada, America Britain and France in a car together traveling across the world. This is the first scenario for the four. If you have an idea for a scenario for them to be in LEAVE A COMMENT. If I use your idea I will give you credit. (Cross my heart and hope to die stick a cupcake in my eye.) Enjoy! (P.S this isn't in any order)

**Ivalo Finland December 30**

"America. I told you not to take the mountain road. I told you to let me drive! You never listen to me. You only ever listen to your stomach and the GPS. Stop spinning the tires," Canada said as America spun the tiers of the car. "You're just getting us in a deeper ditch."

"Well now what?" Britain said from the back seat "We obviously aren't going anywhere."

"No worry dudes I'll call for help." America said pulling out his phone.

"I don't think that's….." Canada started

"What?! No service?! Dude I need to talk to Finland about this." He said slapping his phone the dash "I'm out of ideas."

"I just want to know how France can sleep threw all of this." Britain said pointing to the sleeping country next to him.

"Dudes been out the hole time? No way!" America said looking back at France. "Dude Canada, poke him"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Canada turned around and poked Frances leg. He didn't move.

"Ha wanker. I bet he's drunk." Britain retorted

"Ah, my ears are burning. I hope it is good things no" France said with a cocky smile.

"In your dreams ." Britain spat

"Says the black sheep of Europe.."

"I told you not to call me that!"Britain grabbed France's shirt collar

"Hoho make me. Black sheep. Black sheep." France taunted

"Snail breath."

"Sour face lime."

"This is not time for fighting."Britain and France stopped" I vote we eat Canada first." America said pointing at Canada

"Why me? You know what….we could have avoided this whole mess if you listened to me." Canada said crossing his arms with a scowl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You sound like Britain when we have.."

"SHUT UP!" Britain shouted as he blushed.

"Please, please all of you stop shouting….I have a headache."

"THEN ILL SHOUT MORE!"

"Uh..guys.." Canada said trying to get there attention.

"Black sheep. Black sheep." France taunted.

"it is really picking up out side."Canada said looking out the window

"I am going to sew your mouth shut in your sleep."

"Hoho by your needle work it wold look dreadful!"

"Guys!"

* * *

"Whoa! Stay!" Finland said to stop her dogs she jumped off her sled and unhitched one of the dogs. "What is it Scooter? What is it?"

"Finny! What the hell kind of stunt was that! Whoa!" Norway shouted as he pulled his dogs to a stop Iceland, Denmark and Sweden behind him. Finland ignored them and pad attention to Scooter. Scooter started digging. Under a few inches of fresh prouder Finland found the roof of a car.

"OVER HERE!" she shouted as her and Scooter started to dig to roof out.

* * *

"Dude what is that sound?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it is interfering with my beauty sleep."

_"It's interfering with my beauty sleep"_

"Black sheep."

"FROG!"

"guys I think it might be some one rescuing …."

"Dudes,I bet its zombies."

"What?! America, your sensually twisted"

"Yup they are going to eat our brains."

"America stop it….it isn't funny.."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ohohohohohohohohoho~"

"I don't know why your laughing you'll be the first one they eat."

"Don't you know Zombies hate the smell of cheese and wine."

"Guys I really think we should….."

"Oh really… well you wouldn't be able to out run them in your current state."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hay.. I hear barking."

"No its not zombies... its ware wolves AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"America I'm series.."

"I think Canada's right.." Britain started banning in the roof.

* * *

"Someone is in side!" Finland banged back.

* * *

"There learning….." America said in a creepy voice

"America I swear one day…."

"Stop it both of you." Britain banged four times. the glass on the sun roof shattered and Finland stuck her head down in.

"Need a lift?" She asked. America just about strangled her with ah hug.

"DUDE FINLAND! THANK GOD ITS YOU WE THOUGHT THERE WERE ZOMBIES AND WARE WOLVES OUT THERE!"

"America...hold... still.."Finland said as she maneuvered her arms underneath his.

"Finland.. if you want it just ask." America said a little shocked that A. Finland was hugging him and B. she was upside down like a sexy spider woman.

"Shut up...PULL!"she shouted as Sweden yanked her up out of the car, taking America with her. As soon as she was out Denmark lowered Iceland in pulling out Canada. Sweden lowered her in and pulled out Britain then France. After several minutes of moving luggage out of the car and shifting supply's from sled to sled until every one was situated. Canada thought it would be better if he didn't ride in a sled. Instead he borrowed a pair of Finland skis. They got back to Finland's house. "Alright..are you heading home?" she asked Norway

"No this storm is dreadful. If you don't mind.."He said rubbing his neck

"Be my gust." She said before she helped America out of her sled. He wasn't ready for the yank and he fell face first in to her chest. He looked up at her.

"Nice rack" he said with a cheesy smile Finland quickly pushed him off "no need to be pushy…"

"Any way…..Finland where is the door?" Britain asked looking around "I don't see it"

"Is there a window?" Canada asked.

"Yes there is a window.. lots of windows." Finland confirmed

"Oh good."

"Is there some secret code about windows we don't know about….." France said shivering. "Because if there is I want to know it."

"You go threw the window. The door has been snowed in. " Iceland explained. Another cold gust of wind hit "Finny I think I speak for all of us when I say I would really like to go inside and stay until the storm blows over."

"Alright. You've got your rooms. You can bring your dogs in with you to."

"Thanks finny." Sweden said giving Finland a hug

She unhitched all of her dogs then went over to open the window. As the dogs shot in Finland counted. "12,6,6,11,13. There all here!."

"Grate… now what." Canada said as he picked up some luggage.

"Dude Finland can we go inside now…I'm like freezing bro." America asked

"Only if you carry something. "Finland picked up three bags and a bundle before hedging inside. The others did the same. When everything was inside Finland more literally than metaphorically kicked of her boots and striped out of her fur over coat, mesh mid slip and down under coat. She than took of her fur pants she had black leggings underneath. She disappeared down stairs where she lit a fire in the hearth and started to head up some beef broth. before changing in to a wool sweeter and knit leggings.

"I think we are supposed to go down stairs?" Britain said taking off his shoes

"Dude, Where is Canada?" America asked looking around not seeing his brother.

* * *

"This is a nice place Finland. " Canada said walking around the kitchen which was modern yet cozy and the living room covered with furs "Dues it go... underground?"

"Sure dues. There is a natural hot spring there is also hot spots where you can poor water. A natural sauna."

"That's cool."

"The stairs are right behind you. Help yourself." She handed him a hot cup of broth.

"Really? I mean thank you." Canada blushed a bit. Looked around hesitantly before pecking Finland on the cheek. "That was for...ya know ...earlier."

"Finny." Denmark poked his head out "Dutch has a sour foot. Could you look at it?'

"Sure thing. " Finland left behind Denmark picking up a bag as she went.

"Dude…did I just see what I think I saw.." America said popping around the corner.

"Oui I think you did see it because I saw it too." France agreed

"shut up." Canada said quietly

"I can't believe I'm saying this but France is right…" Britain said also popping around the corner.

'I said shut up." Canada took his mug of hot broth and sat in a fur bean bag by the fire.

"You kissed Finland." America taunted. "Hay…. how come you get a mug with your flag on it."

"Maybe if you asked nicely to come here for a retreat then you would have one." Canada said before taking a sip

"Oui I have one too." France said rubbing Americas nose in it.

"Dude…not cool." America said plopping down on the couch. "Wait how did the limey get a cup."

"I don't have a cup….Finland rote my name on it so it wouldn't get mixed up."

"Dude …SO not cool."

"There are two spare bedrooms with a double bed in each so you are going to have to share." Finland said putting a veterinary bag by the out of service door. "Who's with who?"o

"Ill sleep with Canada…" America said putting his arm around his brother.

"Then I guess it is you and me Britain." France said with a smirk sexy smile.

"Then it is settled. Breakfast is at eight sharp be there or be square." She said before walking out.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Canada woke up. America had stuck is cold feet to his back after some intimate cuddling from him.

"Hi Canada. What are you doing up?" Finland asked from the living room. Making Canada jump a little.

"America…" Canada started to explain

"Enough said." Finland said putting her hand up.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Canada asked taking a seat the hearth still basing and warm

"Dogs. Norway , Iceland, Denmark and Sweden had to squish to make rooms for you. My 13 dogs are in the kennel and the others are in my room. So I decided to sleep out here."

'Well. That doesn't seem fair."

"Its fine. Want to join me?"

"Huh?"

"I was going to slip down to the hot spring…do you want to join me?"

"I don't have a swim suit.." Canada said rubbing his neck

"There isn't a dress code. Come on." She stood up tossing of the fur blanket reviling a white mink lined robe.

"Oh…Um..Okay." Finland stood and led Canada down to the hot spring.

* * *

END OF PART ONE.


	2. Ivaalo part 2

Sorry this took so long...

Ivalo Finland December 31

It was about a ten minute walk. Without Finland Canada would have fallen at lest six times ran in to the wall three and slipped ten.

"Let me hit the lights.." Finland hit a wall switch and the cavern was lit up by the lights in the blue water pool.

"Ah...its...beautiful...and...calming" Canada got out walking further and further into the room. Finland ducked behind a curtain and took of her robe and changed in to a simple two peace.

"I love it here. Gives me a chance to...relax."she said stepping out and sliding in to the pool. "Aahhhhhhh. That is nice."Finland looked back at Canada. "You aren't going to stand there all day are you?" Finland asked looking over her shoulder.

"Uh..no... I'll just... stick my ...feet in." Canada said as he fumbled off his shoes and socks.

"Alright." Finland sunk lower in the pool having it cover more of her shoulders and neck

"Wow this is nice." Canada said sticking his feet in the warm pool

"I could be down here all day except Denmark would burn down the house." Finland said with a giggle

"We wouldn't want that."

"Nope. Bad plan"

It was about twenty minuets before Canada decided to go back up. It was much easier to see with the lights on. He got back to his room america had hogged the bed blanket made hill look like a pretzel. A different part warped around each of his limbs. Canada walked over to the chair and passed out.

* * *

It was about 7:45 when Finland started frying the bacon and setting the pancake batter. she pored the batter over the bacon and cooked it. she then got out a large bowl from the fridge. Her homemade pine strop. she st it on the still hot iron. She took two heaped plats of the pancake covered bacon in to the living room before placing the strop between them.

"3...2..1. BREAKFAST!" Finland shouted as America same bolting around the corner. Denmark followed along with Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Britain, France and Canada.

* * *

After breakfast Finland took the strop and put it back in the fridge. Then put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. ( a device Norway was still trying to figure out.)

"Need any help Finland?" Britain asked as he leaned agents the door frame.

"I've got it. Thanks though." she said with a smile as she loaded the last dish in and turned it on.

"I'm amassed at how much you made..." he said "I have never seen that much food in my life. and the scary part is we ate it all."

"Well I have to cook for eight people...that is a lot of food...and how my brothers eat...well that is even more food. All I can say is that you will never go hungry." Finland dried her hands on a towel then hung it over the handle of the oven.

"DUDE FINLAND will you give me the rep. That was GOOD man," america said rubbing his belly  
"Can't. "she said straight faced as America pouted.

"Come on, please" he begged giving the puppy dog eyes even Britain on a bad day couldn't resist.

Finland sighed "I have four brothers...that doesn't work on me but good try."

"HAY FINNY!" Denmark shouted from the other room. "WANNA PLAY CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY?"

"Be right there!" she shouted back as she turned on the dishwasher.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour (because it was) America couldn't stand it any longer. He joined in. France joined in as well. Canada didn't want to play he was perfectly happy watching.

"When I was high on acid Blank turned in to blank." Norway read aloud

"i' g't a g'od on' " Sweden said "Wh'n I w's h'gh 'n 'cid Italy t'rn'd 'n t' Germany." Denmark just about lost it.

"that wins..okay..."Denmark said shuffling the black cards before pushing them to Finland. she pulled out the next card and read it out loud.

"the Academy Award for blank goes to blank."

"DUDES I GOT THIS..." America said standing and posing like he was actually giving an Academy Award. "THE ACADEMY AWARD FOR BEING THE MOST OBNOXIOUS GOES TO... CANADA!"

"WAAA! why am I being dragged in to this..." Canada said from the couch

"Mines better" France retorted"the academy award for best cook goes to Britain! Ohohohohohohoh~!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT COOKING?!"

"Apparently more than you, my food is actually edible!"

"Those scones weren't bad!"

"They tasted like petrified couch stuffing!"

"YOU WINE LOVING TOOL!" Britain said lunging at France before being lifted into the air by Sweden. France whom was lunging at Britain at the same time was uplifted by Denmark. They looked like two school boys being separated in a fight kicking and punching the air. About 30 seconds later they noticed they we in the stopped fighting and we eventually set back down on earth.

"I've got one." Britain said as he pulled out two random cards. "The academy award for Macbeth goes to still a better love story than twilight."

"Ua..Dude what's Macbeth.. is it one of you x girlfriends?"

"No and he doesn't have girl friends only..."France was cut of when Britain "Accidentally" jabbed him in the side with his elbow "Ow! what was that for?!"

"What was what for?" Britain said "The battle of the spurs?" ( A battle between Britain and France. called Battle of the spurs because the British army was much larger then the French thought and the size totally made France shit is pants. The French army's spurs were said to sparkle as they retread.)

"Hay It wasn't that bad.."

"The second you saw me you turned around and ran away. Your spurs shined as you fled. how long did you take to polish them?"

"Lets change the subject... Norway what do you have?" Finland said trying to avoid another air de fisticuffs.

"The Academy award for Humping my leg goes to Norge (Nor ur) {For people who don't speak Norwegian it is basically Norway in Norwegian} Denmark said with a cheeky smile at Norway.

"Stop it." Norway said before looking back at his own cards. "The academy award for best scary movie goes to Finny." Finland smiled.

"Just you wait if thought last years was bad..." Denmark flinched when finny gave her creepy grin. "Just wait." She got back to her old self.

:So sorry i haven't been putting any thing up lately. School...Do I need to say anymore? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The more you comment the faster I type!:


End file.
